


ouma gets checkered

by kolya



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa
Genre: Cannibalism?, Checkers, Chess, Passion, gun - Freeform, i mean i guess so, mentioned cocaine usage, more checkers :), one of these three men will not make it out alive, r-romance...? uwah!, saihara makes personal progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolya/pseuds/kolya
Summary: saihara has a fun freetime event :D  with ouma. !!!!!  you have to read this and we both know you want to. you enjoy checkers violence
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	ouma gets checkered

It was a sunny day at The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. As it always is. It’s getting on Saihara’s nerves. Which is why he was currently sitting on the dining hall floor, alone. Though, that would only be temporary, as the ultimate supreme leader had decided to grace him with his presence. The purple haired ultimate plopped his little ass down on the floor in front of Saihara, leaving more room between the two than he usually would. A suspicious, but welcome change.

Ouma swiftly undid his scarf, and as gracefully as a wounded cockatoo, he splayed it out on the floor between the two of them. Saihara gave him a dumbfounded look and opened his mouth to say something, though he quickly sealed his lips again as the dicktator beat him to it, crushing Saihara’s lifelong dream of saying a whole word to someone other than his Kirigiri body pillow whom he managed to make direct eye contact with sometimes.

“Chess” 

Saihara looked down at the checkered scarf in front of him, and then back at Ouma who was digging his hands into his pockets. The detective decided to give the whole uttering words thing a new shot despite his crippling social anxiety and beta nature. “Wha-”

“Let’s play chess, Saihara-chan!” 

With that, Ouma dumped his pocket findings onto his scarf, and started placing them seemingly at random. It was all junk. He was placing candy wrappers as he saw fit across his scarf, and Saihara deduced this bitch doesn’t know what chess is. Even though he figured that the display he was witnessing was pretty fucking stupid, he said nothing. He would never try to speak again.

“Since you’re an uncultured NEET who probably only watches kissXsis and true crime documentaries, you probably don’t know this, but if I weren’t the ultimate supreme leader, I would most definitely be the ultimate chess player. They’ve broadcasted my chess championship victories on national TV for years now! International TV too, on the worldwide chess channel! I remember this one time it took place in Kazakhstan-”

Saihara had tuned him out, instead focusing on the candy wrappers he so dearly wished weren’t empty. He was so hungry he could hardly stand it. When Ouma first walked into the room, he had originally planned to knock him out and feast on his flesh. Sushi figured this was only fair since the gremlin had made an effort to collect all the food in the academy, only to dispose of it. The nutrition pit.... The little shit had dug a hole in the courtyard to bury the food in. Saihara had, more than a couple times, considered digging it up with his bare, malnourished fists, but... He had yet to sink that low. Yet. 

His train of thought was cut off with a hand waving in his face.

“Hellooooo Saihara-chan? Are you even listening to me? We’re supposed to be playing checkers here.”

The supreme leader was looking at him with a pout as he leaned back on his arms. Something in Saihara had snapped at that moment. He was kidding. He had to be kidding, right? What Ouma didn’t know was that Saihara was, in fact, an extreme chess enthusiast. For the food nabbing, lying sack of fascist looking shit to be even implying such a thing was almost unfathomable for the love child of Gerard Way and Sherlock Holmes. But of course he would. Of course he would. With a clenched fist and a no longer averted gaze, Saihara had made up his mind. One last time, he would try. He would speak.

“Ouma-kun….. Chess and checkers aren’t the same thing.”

For a moment, Saihara had such a hard time concealing the burst of joy he felt as he finally had a successful verbal exchange, he hardly cared about Ouma’s outrageous claims. Only for a moment.

“They’re the same, though. Chess and checkers are the same, I learned it at chess school, where I trained to become the chess master. Do you think you know better than me, Saihara-chan? Do you really think you know better than the chess master?” 

Before he even finished his sentence, he had pulled a knife on the poor anxious boy who just genuinely did like chess. Like, a lot. Saihara was about to pull out his own knife to defend himself, but the situation didn’t have much time to escalate before they both whipped their heads towards the doorway where they heard a voice that didn’t belong to either of them.

“No.” 

Amami stepped into the room and continued. “Chess and checkers aren’t the same.” 

Ouma stood up to face the naysayer, but as fast as he had stood up, he had taken a few steps back. Amami was pointing a gun at the boy, and Saihara was two gunshots away from a panic attack. The armed student then spoke up again.

“I fucking love checkers and you’re saying that chess and checkers are the same. I’ve fucking had it up to here with you Kokichi. We snorted lines together yesterday and now you’re saying this shit, dude? You know I love checkers.” 

Ouma slowly raised his hands as his back hit the wall.

“Nowhere to run now, shitstain. You took our food, now eat this bullet KABLAM.” 

Luckily for Saihara, who was curled up in a fetal position, Amami only shot the guy once. Panic attack avoided. Sweet….. 

Saihara then spent the rest of his freetime event playing checkers with Amami as they snacked on Ouma’s flesh together. Could this be the start of a young and exciting romance…?

The end.


End file.
